deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Six Team
Rainbow Six is an international counter-terrorism unit comprised of members from nations who associate with NATO. Rainbow Team conducts black operations and gathers intelligence from their own contacts. Ex-SEAL and CIA member, John Clark is the leader of Rainbow Team who is also known as "Rainbow Six". The counter-terrorism unit has around 30 members who are skilled in recon, assault, hostage rescue, and piloting. Battle vs. Task Force 141 (by Omnicube1) Task Force 141: Rainbow Six Team:Rainbow Six Team Five TF141 members, Soap MacTavish, John Price, Ghost Riley, Roach Sanderson, and Archer are now on the run after their leader General Shepherd was killed. They are currently in hiding in one of Nikolai's safe-houses. Rainbow Six has dispatched five of its elite members, Ding Chavez, Eddie Price, Homer Johnston, Dieter Weber, and Jung Park to engage and eliminate the remaining Task Force 141 members. They have located the five hiding in the safe-house; they move in stealthily. Jung Park stays behind and draws his SR-25 Sniper Rifle. He targets Ghost who is laying out plans for an assault on a Russian base. Park fires a shot and the bullet goes through the head of the TF141 member. The remaining Task Force members retreat into the house and draw their weapons; Price acquires a TAR-21 while Soap draws his M14 EBR and Roach picks up his UMP45 while Archer retrieves an M1014 shotgun. Soap goes to a window and targets his moving enemies. He fires and kills Homer Johnston. Park targets Soap and returns fire, but misses. Weber crashes through the front door and fires his Mossberg 500 Shotgun. The rounds hit Sanderson and wound him. He crawls behind the counter to seek cover. Archer fires his shotgun and kills Weber. Chavez, armed with a MP7A1 fires and kills Weber's assailant. Price fires his TAR-21 but Ding jumps for cover. Eddie Price, who is wielding the Barrett REC7, fires at John Price but misses his shots. Roach pops up from cover flanks the two Rainbow Six operatives and kills Eddie Price from behind. Chavez spins around and empties his MP7 at Roach. Ding yells in anger after seeing his old comrade killed. He draws his secondary, the HK MK.23, and fires it at John Price. The bullet strikes the TF141 member in the shoulder who staggers back. He returns fire and strikes Chavez in the upper leg. He falls to the ground and while he is downed he fires his last rounds killing Price. He sits up and mourns for his fallen comrades. However, he fells the cold barrel of Soap's M14 EBR on the back of his neck. Chavez drops his head and is willing to take the bullet. He hears a gunshot. However, Ding is not killed and turns around to see that Jung has killed Soap with a Barrett REC7. They radio in for evac and tell their leader John Clark that mission is accomplished. Winner: Rainbow Six Team Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Rainbow Six Team won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. FOXHOUND (by Omnicube1) Rainbow Six Team FOXHOUND "Ding" Chavez, Eddie Price, Homer Johnston, Dieter Weber, and Jung Park are dispatched with new orders: find and terminate the black ops group FOXHOUND. Ding wields his TAR-21 and HK Mk. 23, Price wields the MP7A1, Johnston uses the Shield with HK Mk. 23, Weber shoulders the MP7A1 also, and Park stays behind to cover the squad with the SR-25 SD. Big Boss is smoking a cigar and relaxing in his tent. Beside him is his trusty XM16E1 and he twirls the Mk22 Mod 0 around his finger. Gray Fox steps in and tells Boss about a counter-terrorist force coming after them. Fox wields the William Tell Crossbow and both of them step out to inform the others. They see Rainbow Six approaching them and they let loose their bullets. Chavez and Price aim and fire their weapons at Big Boss while Weber fires his gun as he is covered behind Johnston's shield. Both FOXHOUND members jump for cover behind ammo crates. Fox fires his crossbow and the bolt goes through the foot of Johnston causing him to lower his shield. Boss turns around and aims at Weber who is exposed, and fires his XM16E1, killing Weber. Three more FOXHOUND members come over to reinforce their comrades. Solid Snake arrives wielding the Thompson M1A1, Roy Campbell uses the Mk22 Mod 0, and Johnathan wields the PSG1. Jung shoots at the reinforcements with his sniper rifle. He wounds Johnathan who collapses to the floor. Gray Fox rushes over to him to drag him to cover. Price fires his MP7A1 and kills Fox. He tries to finish off Johnathan but Solid Snake shoots the Thompson and peppers Price with .45 caliber rounds. Ding gazes as his comrade falls. He pops up and fires his TAR-21. A round makes its way through Boss' forehead. He discovers his weapon has jammed and swaps for the Mk. 23. He orders for Johnston to move forward with the Shield while Chavez follows behind. He finishes off Johnathan. Campbell fires the Mk22 at the shield but the rounds do not penetrate. Johnston grunts and charges forward and slams Campbell in the face. Johnston draws his sidearm and kills off Campbell. Johnston forgets about Solid Snake and soon discovers the barrel of a Thompson pointed at him. "NOOOOO!" screams Chavez and Johnston is struck in the head. Snake turns and fires his Thompson at Chavez. He misses because Ding dives for cover. Suddenly, they hear two plinking sounds. They turn to see an oil barrel on fire. Chavez ducks for cover and the oil barrel detonates. Hot shrapnel carves Snake to pieces. Jung tells Ding over the mic, "I got your back as always." The two regroup and signal for evac. Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Rainbow Six Team won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. S.T.A.R.S. (by Samurai234) Rainbow: S.T.A.R.S: In an abandoned factory, six Rainbow Six Operatives, Domingo "Ding" Chavez, Eddie Price, Bishop, Homer Johnston, Dieter Weber, and Jung Park have been assigned to eliminate members of The umbrella corporation, who have been killing people there. Unaware to them, Six S.T.A.R.S members, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Forest Speyer, Joseph Frost, Richard Aiken, and Edward Dewey are also investigating the building. Both teams break off into small groups and scan different parts off the factory. Homer Johnston and Dieter Weber enter a room and hide behind crates when they hear the door open. Forest Speyer and Joseph Frost enter the room, but are suddenly ambushed by Rainbow. Homer Johnston makes the first kill by eliminating Joseph Frost with his UMP45. Forest returns fire with his MP5 and manages to riddle Homer's body with lead. Weber counter attacks, though, and knocks Forest over with his Mossberg 500. Weber exits the building and meets up with Eddie. The two try to figure which building to take next, but suddenly, a gunshot rings and Weber falls over with a small hole in his head. Eddie looks up, and sees Edward Dewey with a H&K G3 SG/1 sniper rifle. Dewey fires again, but Eddie gets away, and retreats to a safer place. Meanwhile, back in the factory, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, and Richard Aiken continue their search when Bishop and Jung Park open fire. Bishop fires his Barrett REC-7 and wounds Richard. Chris and Barry return fire with their M4A1s and kill Bishop. Chris and Barry try to drag the wounded Richard to safety, but Jung fires his REC-7 and finishes off the wounded S.T.A.R.S member. Jung quickly retreats to another building and sets up a L96 Arctic Warfare sniper rifle, and waits for any enemies to show up. Dewey exits the building he was sniping from and picks up a M4A1, searching around for any Rainbow operatives. He spots Eddie up ahead, and shoots 6 rounds in his chest, ending his life. Jung spots him, though, and head shots the S.T.A.R.S member with the L69. Chris sneaks up on him, though and blows Jung's head up with his Remington 870. Back in the Building, Ding Chavez waits behind a large crate, and sees Barry approaching the hallway. He pulls out his Walther P99 and shoots a round directly in his heart, killing him. Chris enters the room and fires his Samurai edge at Ding. Ding fires back, until he runs out of ammo. He reloads and fires at the exact time Chris fires another round. The two stare at each other until Ding falls over, dead. Chris raises his fist in the air and yells in victory. Expert's Opinion The Experts thought the reason why S.T.A.R.S. won was because they fought monsters, zombies, and terrorists, where as Rainbow only fought terrorists. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites